Rouge Demigods: Steve Apocalypse
by Bookworm.Purple
Summary: When the group gets tp'd to a strange world, with strange people who call themselves "Minecraftians", what will happen when a disastrous armageddon threatens to wipe out the population of Minecraftia? The group will have to gather an army to fight back the opposing forces, and gain the trust of many villans. *Second in "Rouge Demigods"Series* Summary cont. inside.
1. Explosions and Jaffa Cakes

**Cont. of summary: WARNING: Yogscast, inthelittlewoo****d, SoTotalyToby, TAG, and many more awesome YouTube stars will be put in. - Notch **

**Approved - RATED T BECAUSE OF YOGSCAST AND OTHER SWEARING.**

**/~*~\**

***turns on the screen***

**Writing a new story is like moving into a new home. . .**

***record scratch***

**Bookworm: Sorry, my attempt of being philosophical just failed.**

**So, this is my sequel to "****Random Stories of Demigods and Witches and Wizards**".

**I hope you like my attempt at a sequel!**

**(If you don't know what Minecraft is, or don't watch Yogscast Tekkit, you may have trouble reading this story! Do reasearch on MC if you don't **

**know, and ****watch this:**

** watch?v=rtMim1O_2SQ, **

**and if the link doesn't work, watch this on YouTube: **

**Tekkit Part 1 - Jaffa Cake Factory ****Planning. **

**Warning: The Tekkit series has over 60 vids.!)**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_**Another important warning: I have changed most of the characters ages to fit this story. I you dont like even-more-immature YouTube stars, thats **_

_**fine with me.**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_

* * *

**/~*~\ 1 /~*~\**

_**OMNISCENT NARRATOR**_

**THE NINE DEMIGODS FELL TO THE STONE FLOOR IN A HEAP**, one on top of the other. Their weapons clattered to the floor, even Nyla's bat, and were sucked up

by a nearby obsidian pipe, to be filed into sorting on the brown level.

"Wh. . . where are we?" Natalie whispered.

"We'll find out once you _get off me_." Luna pushed her away.

Everyone got up and brushed themselves off. They took in their surroundings. A marble room with cerulean-blue square lights embedded in the wood floor. There

were no windows, but the lights gave off enough light to see the machines. All around them, computers whirred and beeped away. The room seemed alive with

electricity.

Suddenly, Aria snapped to attention.

"Someone's watching us." she warned. A second instinct told her there were more people than just them in the room. "Show yourself." she demanded.

From behind a wall of monitors, a girl in a green hoodie and blue shorts stepped out. She looked about eighteen years old, and had a psychotic mad-scientist grin on

her face. Her long-ish brown hair was swept over one shoulder and ended in a curl. Her wide purple eyes suggested she wasn't a regular mortal. Moving with her,

the big-print white words: **Skylord_Amy **bobbed above her head.

"Yay! It worked!" she spun around in triumph, "That'll show Purpl!"

The demigods looked at each other as she danced around in happiness. Their expressions were something like, W_hat? Who is this nutshell?_ The girl stopped dancing

then turned to face her captives. "Welcome to Minecraftia! I'm **Skylord_Amy**," she pointed at up her floating name-tag, "as you can see. But feel free to call me

Amy! Then of course . . . ," she looked at Luna with wide eyes, "you. You're me aren't you? Luna." She looked at the person closest to her, "Marrow, is it? And you

she looked at each one of them in turn, "Mark, Martyn, Natalie, Nathan, Nyla, Aria, and Kyle." Amy recited their names like she'd been practicing.

"H-how do you know?" Mark stuttered.

"Not to sound like a crazy stalker," Amy leaned in and cupped her hand over her mouth as if telling a secret, " but I've been sending my acolytes into your world to

follow you and report your fighting skills, statuses, and your names. To me." Her grin was becoming unnerving.

"Wait!" Natalie said, "Whats 'Minecraftia'? Who are you?"

"Yeah." Nathan agreed, "Where are we? How did you take us here?"

"And what did you mean when you said I'm you?" Luna demanded.

Amy paced around. "_Soo_ many questions, that will be answered shortly. I'll give you answers if you cooperate enough for me to give you a tour of the facility."

"We're not going anywhere." Marrow said, "I demand straight answers."

"My acolytes warned me of you, Marrow Belle, and your defiant spirit." Amy said her last name like it was no big deal, "I know you will all cooperate once you know

my cause for teleporting you here."

"What is your '_cause_'?"Nyla demanded. Her voice was oddly shaky.

The Skylord looked at Nyla in a new, somewhat approving light, "Why, it'll all be clear once you follow me."

She turned and opened a waffle-paterned hatch that led down to a ladder. She climbed down, a rickety sound following her into the floor below.

The demigods looked at each other and decided: _Why not? There _is_ a chance to escape right in front of us?_, and followed Amy down.

**/~*~\**

"Lets start at the base of the factory so we don't miss anything." Amy had told them to drop down a multicolored circular chute down to the bottom floor. They'd

landed in two ft - or two block, as Amy had told them it was the proper term - deep water but, strangely, when they got out, they weren't even wet. "We installed

water down here, so those without flying rings won't die if they fall." Amy had said vaguely. Many other people milled about, most of them in between the ages of

fifteen and fifty. Some stopped the weird things they were doing to gawk at the group of demigods walking by. Some even whispered things like:

" . . . can't belive it worked . . ."

" . . . thank you, Notch! Our saviors have arrived . . . "

" . . . will this plan pull through . . ?"

A lot of them had British or Scottish accents. A sort guy with a black beard a viking helmet that Nathan kept eying nervously had some strange, rough accent that the

demigods couldn't place. One guy was even speaking in Japanese.

Amy continued walking them through the large factory, saying off the names of the floors. Main Level, Sorting, Cake Assembly and Decoration . . . it all just swirled

around their heads.

By the time they reached the Pink level, all nine demigods felt as if they needed a long-deserved nap, and they weren't even half done yet.

"This level here is where we put together the Jaffa Cakes, and ship them down to wherever they need to go ,"Amy rambled on, "Jaffa Cakes have become very

popular ever since the recent decline in -" she was cut short by a voice from the level above.

"Explosion! Watch out! Duncan, come on!"

"Wait, Purpl!"

A figure jumped down the ladder. It was a girl in a sky-blue t-shirt with cloud designs on it, and blue skinny jeans. Her pale skin reflected the pink light. She was

sort've shorter than Amy, but looked about the same age, maybe a bit younger. Just like Amy, she had a floating name tag, which read: **Purple_Pengiun89**

A loud _boom_ came from the level above as the girl's gray sneakers hit the floor.

"Notch, that was close." she gasped, stooping and resting her soot-covered hands on her knees, her messy rainbow-colored hair fell over her shoulders, obscuring her

face from sight.

"Oh! Purpl, are you alright?" Amy helped her up. Their purple eyes were almost identical.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Purpl shooed the Skylord away, "Duncan surely isn't."

"I'm okay." said a voice with a British accent. Another person , this one in a white lab-coat climbed down the ladder. A male with short blonde hair, and black goggles.

Around college age. His name tag read:** LividCoffee**. "I would be better if you didn't abandon me in the face of an explosion."

"Well, you know how it feels to be blown to bits, and I'm sure no one would like to relive that." Purpl retaliated in a un-conversational tone.

Purpl and Duncan - as Purpl had called him - faced each other awkwardly. "Well, I'll be going now. Honeydew needs me to fix the lighting in the Penthouse" he

shuffled away meaningfully.

"Awkward. . ." Amy teased Purpl playfully.

"Oh, shut up." she grumbled. Purpl crossed her arms and faced the on looking group of demigods, "These are them? I thought they'd be older."

"Hey. My Silverfish are small, so maybe they looked older to them." Amy scowled at her, "You said you wanted to meet you, so there you are." Amy pointed at

Marrow.

"I feel very undermined with you talking about me like a meaningless object." Marrow used her best line of defense: long words.

"You and me both." Purpl agreed, "So you're the IRLer called Marrow?"

"Uh . . . yeah. 'IRLer'?"

"'In Real Life -er'." Amy translated.

"Isn't your life . . . real life . . . to you?" all these confusing sentences were getting to Kyle's head.

"Minecraftians are considerate, unlike some races that populate this world." another voice said behind them. "And I can tell you're probably going to ask 'Why are you

saying that you're me?'. Well, we're going to have all your questions answered during our next meeting, in an hour.

"They already asked that." Amy said blandly at the girl behind her.

This one had dark purple eyes, unlike the light colors of the other two girls. In fact, most of what she was wearing consisted of dark purple and black. Her brown hair

was put up in a high ponytail, with a blue clip holding back her bangs. Her firmly planted combat boots and badge suggested that she was of some with some sort of

military importance. In a sheath on her back, a wicked-looking diamond sword's hilt stuck out. By the name above her, she was called: **Skylord_Saphire**.

Her serious clothing made Natalie want to salute to her, as she was trained to do so, but the girl's tone was friendly. "Where is the one like me?" she asked lightly.

"Oh. This one, called Natalie." Amy said.

"Nice to meet you, Natalie." the girl stuck out her hand, "I'm Saphire, Head of Battle." Natalie took her hand.

"No need to announce your title." Amy's tone suggested they didn't get along well, "I'm not. Purpl isn't."

"It's my choice, and my choice alone." Saphire snapped sharply, no longer friendly, "As I said: a meeting in an hour, sharp. Invite all the Heads to be there."

She dropped Natalie's hand, walked briskly to the chute, and jumped.

"I've got so many questions about this place. . ." Aria muttered blankly.

"And they will all be answered." Amy said cheerfully, "Come along now, we don't want to be late for the meeting."

* * *

**Yay! First chap done!**

**And don't worry, Amy is not the bad guy here, or any of the Minecraftians you have met so far.**

**PLZ KEEP ON READING, AND REVIEW!**

**Cya!**


	2. Meeting pt1

**Anyone ever heard of something called REVIEWING? Sorry, I'm being so blurgh-a-blargh, I'm kinda irritated today. And a bit sick.**

**So, If ****you have any other fav YouTube stars, just tell me, and I'll try to add them in. Here's the list of YouTube MC ppl who I'm already making plans**

******for in the story:**

******Xephos (Yogscast)**

**************Honeydew (Yogscast)**

******inthelittlewood (Yogtowers)**

******LikeTotalyToby**

******J3ZA (TAG)**

******whitelight (TAG)**

******CaptianSparkles**

******Sips (Yogscast)**

******Sjin (Yogscast)**

******Tell me in your reviews if you want me to add more, and give me your idea on how I can incorporate them in!**

******__****ON WITH THE STORY!**

******__****(Oh, yeah! Also make sure you watch inthelittlewood Tekkit!)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_.

* * *

**/~*~\ 2 /~*~\**

_**OMNISCIENT NARRATOR**_

**AMY LED THEM UP TO THE LIGHT BLUE LEVEL, THE MEETING ROOM.**

"This particular level used to be empty, along with the floor below us, the Orange level, until we were forced to turn it into an official Meeting Room." she explained

without anyone asking the question.

The Meeting Room looked like all the other levels, except the pale blue lighting was the only thing keeping the darkness at bay. In the center of the room, a large

square wooden table with small wood chairs around it covered a great deal of the space. In the corners, small chests creaked open and closed eerily by themselves.

Purpl sat down beside a buff-looking man with a red-orange beard and a viking helmet. He looked about thirty. His name tag read: **Honeydew**.

"How's today been, Purpl?" he asked her rough in a British accent.

"Explosive," she answered simply.

"The way you like it, huh?" the bearded man laughed, "Is Duncan treating you alright?"

Purpl looked down at the table and blushed. She said nothing.

"Sup, Simon." Amy greeted him, "Look at these guys," she pointed at the demigods, "I told you it'd work!"

"Well, bugger me it did!" Simon looked each one up and down, "You said there was one like me. Which one?"

Amy snickered, "You're gonna love this. The youngest one." she pointed at Nyla

"Offended," Nyla grumbled, wishing she had her bat.

"Wow! She looks like a younger girl version of me."

"I don't know whether to say 'thank you' or . . ." Nyla shook her head, "Nevermind."

"Anyway," Amy said, "Where's Lewis?"

"I dunno. You can never tell with that lad anyway." Simon snickered, "Remember when he was late for the last meeting."

Purpl looked up and smiled, "Saphire chewed him out good."

All the Minecraftians burst out in laughter.

Natalie noticed Nathan staring at Honeydew in horror. "Oh . . . great." she muttered, "Hey, can I borrow Nathan?"

"Yeah. Just don't be too long." Kyle grinned.

"Just. Shut. Up." Natalie grabbed Nathan's arm and pulled him to a corner.

"It's . . . it's . . ." he stammered, eyes still fixed on Simon.

"Yeah, it's a dwarf." Natalie agreed dully.

"I- ha-hate dwarves!" Nathan said loud enough for a few Minecraftians passing by to hear.

"Shhh!" Natalie hissed, "I don't get why you're so afraid of the things." Natalie got an idea, "What else is there: hobbits, elves, _leprechauns_?" she teased.

With each word Nathan cringed. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!"

At this point, Aria started to notice yelling from her friends in the corner. She turned to see Nathan curled into a shivering ball, and Natalie coming over with a smirk.

"Is it your mission to make his life suck as much as possible?" Aria smiled.

"In a way." Natalie answered simply.

While the she and Nathan had been gone, two new Minecraftians had joined them. The first was a boy around nineteen, with blonde hair and a black headband, with a

green t-shirt that had a darker green swirl design on it, blue shorts, and sandals. He had a sheathed emerald sword. Above him said: **inthelittlewood**.

"I like your hoodie, Martyn. Greens a good color." he was saying. He had a sort've high-pitched British accent, "Wow, that sounds so weird, saying my own name."

"You say it all the time in your blog," Purpl said wryly ", and he is ,in fact, you."

"I know, I know."

The other Minecraftian, also a boy, same age. He had a gray hoodie, and blue jeans, messy brown hair, and black eyes. He was polishing a sapphire sword. He was

called:** LikeTotalyToby**.

"Derek took a real beating in that last battle." he said sympathetically.

"I can't belive you're still calling your sword that." inthelittlewood said.

"Like Gretel is a better name." Toby countered.

"At least it makes sense! Green = Gretel, blue = Derek? Derek is for . . ." MC Martyn struggled for a color that started with 'D', " . . . Derp! It's for _derp_."

Toby was unconvinced. "And what does 'derp' look like, may I ask?"

"Uh . . . you know that color between red and white?"

"That's pink."

"Oh, nevermind." inthelittlewood grumbled, "I am havin' a giraffe."

Then, down from the chute, a guy came flying in and made a crash-laning right next to Honeydew, who was having a conversation with Purpl, making them both

jump.

"Lewis! You could've just tp'd to me, instead to trying to squash me into a dwarf pancake!"

"Sorry." Lewis said hoarsely, "My flying ring gliched out."

Kyle gasped. "Hey! The guy from Star Trek!"

He was right, Lewis looked just like William Riker, about thirty. As he got up and brushed himself off, the name **Xephos** bobbed above his head.

Luna raised an eyebrow,"You watch Star Trek?"

"When there's nothing good on TV."

"Okay," said Amy, "where's Nathan? Xephos is him."

"I think that's him. In the corner." Marrow pointed at a dercipt looking boy at the far end of the room.

"Oh, I'll get him" Aria walked off."

Purpl sighed and put her head down, "I hope this meeting is worth my time. Right now I could be shooting flaming arrows at chickens."

**/~*~\**

"Okay, people, quiet down." Saphire called around the room, "This is an official meeting. You probably want to hear what's said."

The room's loud roar of talk quieted down to whispers.

"Amy." Saphire gestured for her to take control of the room.

"To business," Amy looked more composed than the demigods have ever seen her, "the situation has been getting out of hand. Communications are down, and the

outside world is too laggy to venture out into without proper FPS control training."

Unsatisfied murmurs filled the room.

A boy with black hair, glasses, and chestnut skin raised his hand. His name was **J3ZA**, "What about the railway system that Sips Co. has expanded?" he said in a

British accent.

"That's out of the question. With _them_ roaming around in it, it's too unsafe." Amy said 'them' with such loathing, Marrow wondered what could provoke it.

Purpl raised her hand. "I think our new demigod friends have not been added into the stream of information." she looked at Marrow, "What do you and your friends

want to know first?"

The nine demigods turned to each other to decide:

"I say we ask about Minecraftia."

"Thats unimportant right now."

"How about asking why they keep saying we're them?"

"Good enough."

They broke their huddle as Marrow said, "Why do you keep saying we're you?"

Heads turned to Amy. "Well, a few days ago . . . I had a dream vision."

"A what?" Martyn asked.

"A dream vision. Quite common. Little bits of helpful advice that you give yourself." ,Amy sounded wistful, "This particular vision was very odd. Let me explain . . . :

_Faces flashed by, some unfamilliar some that she sees everyday. Seemingly at random._

_Then, like a picture book, the pictures paired up with one another, going down in a parallel line._

_With each pair, she saw something alike: _

_same personaities, _

_looks,_

_attributes, _

_ feelings, _

_names, _

_ambitions._

_Then, the faces spread out, makning a bigger picture,_

_one that will help _

_in the coming war._"

* * *

**As you guys can tell, I like writing in this perspective.**

**I wil also write in the ppl's POV's, but for not, this seems fitting.**

**Cya!**

**Reviews will answer more questions!**


	3. Meeting pt2

**Welcome back!**

**Last chap Amy was telling you her dream vision, and I left you off on the little happy note of war.**

**In this chap, you will get the official "I am you and you are me. MC/IRL" bits.**

**Oh, and the way my co. author Marshmilla and I have planned this, . . . get ready for a long story . . .**

**__****ON WITH THE STO****__****RY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_

* * *

**/~*~\ 3 /~*~\**

_**OMNISCENT NARRATOR**_

**"W-WAR?"** A little Minecraftian girl in a blue dress whimpered.

Amy blinked a few times, shook her head as if to clear it, and looked up. "Yes."

"Wait, war with who?" Nyla asked.

"I feel as if you guys haven't been getting the information you deserve," Amy smiled ", here lets start from the begging. The problem startes wi-"

_"Everyone in Minecraftia starts somewhere. Alone, vulnerable._

_We spawn in random places on this world, this never-ending world._

_We become more resourceful, punch trees, mine deeper. Build houses, bases. Strongholds._

_We find friends. Join groups. Factions is the proper term. Become more pro._

_We die, but respawn better than before._

_But that's not the point._

_The point is life._

_No, not life._

_A journey._

_The journey that is life. That sounds better._

_But it's not that way to everybody._

_To some it's a game._

_A game where you win,_

_and only you._

_That's where we come to the topic of the 'Steves',_

_as they call themselves._

_Who you might call the 'bad guys'._

_They plot to take over the world (typical)._

_But not just this world._

_Worlds._

_Plural._

_They want to let the Nether engulf this world._

_Let the Aether fall and squash us._

_Free the Ender Dragon._

_Enslave Minecraftians._

_Even NPCs._

_All of them._

_But, wait, not just that._

_They, the Steves, want to turn us into them._

_Into _them_._

_Like a disease that has driven the Minecraftians into a quarantine zone._

_(That may or may not be named Honeydew Inc.)_

_Make us act like them, those newbies. Talk like them._

_Look like them._

_Have you ever been walking down the street, and see this guy,_

_with an expression like_

_"Hey! I didn't shave for like three days and still look boss!"_

_Well, that's kinda what they look like,_

_even the women._

_Gross, right?_

_And if we don't fight back, their plan . . . might . . . just go through._

_Notch, help us."_

Purpl finished poetically

"Amen." inthelittlewood inoted.

"And that's basically the predicament." Amy finished, like Purpl spouting out poems was normal.

"Well, that's way to put it." said Lewis.

"Wait, wait, woah, woah." Marrow raised her hand. "So while this group of 'Steve' people have been running wild in your world, you guys are just sitting in

quarantine?"

"Yeah, that about sums it up." Purpl muttered sarcastically.

Murmurs filled the room.

"Well," Saphire interrupted, "Last meeting, Amy told us that _you guys_ were the last puzzle piece for solving our problems, and we should hear you guys out once you

got here. I'll admit I had my doubts about teleporting a group of IRLers into Minecraftia . . .," she bit her lip ", but it seems Amy pulled through."

Amy couldn't help a smug smile. "Like always."

"Not really." said a girl with short spiky red-black-orange hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt with black tights, and red running shoes. She looked rather tall. "That

last plan of yours didn't go so well." Her name was: **xXSUPERIORMARIOXx**.

"Well, only 'cause Simon didn't plant the TNT correctly!" Amy retaliated.

"Hey! I was being rushed by a particular spaceman. And dwarves don't like being rushed!"

Nathan cringed.

A few of the Minecraftians joined the argument, yelling about TNT, lava, trip wires, and faulty pressure plates.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the little girl in the blue dress. Now that she was standing, they could see her name was **Cloud_Tuft**, and she had rainbow hair, like Purpl. She sat

down again and brushed her dress off. "Thank you." she said quietly.

"Thanks, Tuft." Saphire said gratefully, "As I yas saying, now that the demigods are here, we can take action." she looked around, "Ideas?"

A boy with 3-D glasses raised his hand. His name was **Bashur**, "I say we charge them. Isolate them into groups, then take them down one-by-one!"

Saphire nodded. " Divide and conquer. A good strategy, but only one problem. The Steves have one major advantage. Sheer numbers. They have millions. Charging

by ourselves would be suicide."

"Well, the Spartans won three-hundred to one-thousand!" Bash countered.

The room broke into cries of "SPARTA!" and even "FOR NARNIA!"

"It's unlikely that three-hundred to one-million will work in the same way." Saphire replied dully.

"Uh, I've got a suggestion." Duncan's voice came from across the room, "Since they have an army, why don't we . . . build our own?"

"But who'll join us?" Toby asked, sheathing Derek.

Tuft looked around the room expectantly. "Them."

The room groaned.

"Ok, Tuft. You can stop talking about this ludicrous 'them', and start being serious." said a guy with a walrus face, named **Trottimus**.

"You know they're real! Right, Amy?!" Tuft pleaded.

Amy pursed her lips. "It just seems unlikely. . . but it's possible."

"What's 'them'?" Kyle whispered to the nearest Minecraftian, **timmylive**.

"Oh, either the answer to our problem, or a part of Tuft's crazy imagination." he whispered back.

"What?"

"You see, about a two months ago, a few days before our Steve problem surfaced, Tuft started talking about some different, undiscovered race, called the 'Memes'."

"The Memes?"

"She said that they were powerful, causing things to work. Like gods."

Kyle grimaced. He didn't need more gods in his most likely short life.

"We all dismissed it as four-year-old rambling, then we started to see proof."

"Like?" Kyle prompted.

"Weird things. She predicted things, they came true. Told us that the Memes had told her what to say. And the recent thunder-storms. Said that some thunder

whatever cat thingy was angry. Then people started sighting new people on their journeys. They told their stories, 'cause, well, they're adventurers, and our little

server is a popular trade stop. They said that one second they saw this weird-looking person, when they looked back. Gone. Into thin air."

"Oh."

While their conversation continued, the argument raged on.

"They Memes are real, and will help us!"

"Oh yeah, just a few predictions and thunder doesn't prove anything!"

"Calm down, we can settle this!"

"You want to see proof, well look at this!" Tuft looked at the roof, presumably trying to look at the sky. "Thunder!"

Outside, a sound like an explosion going from controlled to nuclear boomed.

"A . . . coincidence." someone wavered.

"No, it isn't. The Memes are real." Tuft crossed her arms, "They are real, and we'll find them." her yellow eyes shone with determination.

Amy aproached her carefully. "Okay, we belive you. We'll find them, and build an army."

"Good." Tuft sat down, pleased.

"So . . ." Saphire got up, "If we go searching for Memes, I think we need training, and I know the perfect place." she looked sceptically at Aria.

"Hey." Aria muttered crossly.

**/~*~\**

Purpl took out a book and quill, and started writing.

"So, if we put you guys into groups, according to what Amy said . . ." she scribbled down names like this:

_Purple_Pengiun89 - Marrow_

___Xephos - Nathan_

_____LividCoffee - Mark_

_xXSUPERIORMARIOXx - Aria_

_Skylord_Saphire - Natalie_

_inthelittlewood - Martyn_

_LikeTotalyToby - Kyle_

___Honeydew - Nyla_

_Xephos - Nathan_

___Skylord_Amy - Luna_

", . . . we can put you in pairs, and then divde you into teams for training." She drew three dots through the list. "There."

_Purple_Pengiun89 - Marrow_

___Xephos - Nathan_

_____LividCoffee - Mark_

_xXSUPERIORMARIOXx - Aria_

_Skylord_Saphire - Natalie_

_. . ._

_inthelittlewood - Martyn_

_LikeTotalyToby - Kyle_

___Honeydew - Nyla_

_Xephos - Nathan_

___Skylord_Amy - Luna_

She showed the demigods the list. "Go get into teams, then Duncan will teleport us to a training simulation server." she said.

* * *

**Long chap. **

**Well, now some clouds have cleared, and they can train now.**

**I've got some war servers in mind, and here are some:**

_**MineZ**_

_**TF2**_

_**Epsilon**_

_**Theta**_

**Get ready for victories . . . and fails.**

**Cya!**


	4. Lost Trousers

**Welcome!**

**Sooooo . . .**

**By the title of the chap, there is some serious business to be had *serious face*.**

**Lost Trousers are (kinda unfortunetly) very frequent. About (dunno) people lose their trousers every day.**

**Thats about (dunno) people every (dunno. dunno) second.**

***end of public service announcement***

**__****ON WITH THE STO****__****RY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_

* * *

**/~*~\ 4 /~*~\**

_**OMNISCENT NARRATOR**_

**FOR A SECOND, ALL ANYONE COULD SEE IN THE TP CHAMBER WAS A FACE-FULL OF DIRT.**

"Whoops. Sorry, guys. Wrong button." Duncan's voice rang from the intercom.

Simon spat out the pixely brown dust. "G'job, Duncan." he said sarcastically.

"Okay, guys. Put on your Skypes."

"Your whats?" Kyle asked.

"Here," Mario said ", I'll show you." she flicked her index in front of her, an imaginary line going downwards, and a what looked like a red-glass laptop monitor and

and keyboard appeared in floating front of her. "Sooo. . .," she used her translucent mouse to go to her start menu, and she clicked the blue icon that said 'Skype'.

", do what I just did."

Nathan repeated Mario's movement, and a shadowy rectangle that looked like it was composed of storm clouds hovered in the air. "How come we can't do that IRL?"

he muttered as he clicked the blue icon.

"Seriously." They all turned to see Marrow and her rainbowy-light screen. "You'd think I was a five-year-old."

Luna studied her sparkly monitor, and decided it was okay.

When they had all clicked their Skypes, a mic-and-headphones headset conjured itself to fit on their faces.

"Now, even if you die, unless you take off your Skype, this'll be on permanently." Even though Amy was all the way across the room, Mark heard her like she was

right next to him.

"What if other *cough* unwanted *cough* people get into the range?" Natalie asked, willing metalic-gray screen to disappear.

"Don't worry, our friend Sjin is monitoring the air, we'll be fine."

"Ready, guys?" Duncan said.

"Yerp." said Martyn LittleWood.

"Uh . . . I think this is the right one." There was a sharp _click_.

In front of everyone in the small, white room, the words:

**Downloading Terrain **

**Loading**

**. . .**

flashed before them.

Suddenly everyone was swept off to another server, a simulation server, the one called: Epsilon.

**/~*~\**

On the Blue team, the players:

inthelittlewood, Martyn, LikeTotalyToby, Kyle, Honeydew, Nyla, Xephos, Nathan, Skylord_Amy, and Luna literally dropped from the sky, into the iron walled room.

They looked around to see an iron walled room lined with chests. Apon opening, the chests were filled with armour, weapons, blocks, and cookies with milk.

In the Red team's spawn,

Purple_Pengiun89, Marro, Xephos, Nathan, LividCoffee, Mark, xXSUPERIORMARIOXx, Aria, Skylord_Saphire, and Natalie found themselves teleported to the white

room that served as base. They opened the chests to find supplies.

On the very corner of IRL Martyn's vision, just readable, blending in with the white walls, was the text:

**_MAP: RACE FOR VICTORY._**

**_OBJECTIVE:__ KILL._**

"'Kill'?" Nyla whispered.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Lewis equipped his iron sword, "This is a simulation, so we can't feel pain, and if we do, we respawn back here."

"How do we know if we're about to 'die'." Aria asked.

"You see those hearts, right under your vision?"

Aria stared ahead, seeing the ten pixellated crimson red hearts in front of her, and the ten little pixel chicken wings.

Wait. Chicken wings?

Under that were nine grey boxes, all seemed to be encasing the items that she had taken form the chest.

"When you get hurt, those hearts go down. When you start seeing these little chicken bits go down, you should eat something."

"And the boxes?"

"That holds your stuff, so you can carry more than normal. This stuff is only outside of protected zones."

Saphire was stood next to a water-portal, "Coming? Those Blue's are just waiting to get _pwned_." She stepped through and disappeared.

**/~*~\**

Mark had no idea where to go or what do, so he followed Livid.

"Sooo . . . we just go over there . . . and kill them." It wasn't even a question.

"Well, when you put it that way, it sounds a bit harsh." Duncan nimbly dodged a wall of cobwebs blocking the half-circle path, leaving Mark to struggle through the

string.

Over on the other circle, the figures of Amy and MC Martyn started firing arrows at our side.

Duncan stopped and backtracked to pull Mark free. "C'mon, the battle's up ahead."

They sprinted all the way to the ladder, losing about five hunger bits.

Livid stopped him as he was about to climb. "Equip your bow, and get ready for a shooting match. How's your shot?"

The Minecraftian was surprised when the IRLer grinned. In the time that Mark had been here, he hadn't done as much as smile.

"Excellent."

**/~*~\**

Purpl was having trouble with trying to kill Toby.

"Argh! I'd rather go over there and melee you to death!" She fired another round of arrows.

"Well, come try!" he taunted over Skype. Purpl could faintly see him waving his bow around on the other bridge.

Purpl fumed silently.

Saphire came over from killing at least five Blue's, and studied her predicament. "Lemme take care of that." She drew her bow, and fired when it was full charged.

The arrow flew over the boundary, straight to the bridge, and into Toby's knee.

Purpl gasped. "You _didn't_."

The Skylord smiled smugly. "I _did."_

"I can't belive you did that." They burst out laughing at the sight of Toby running around all panicky.

"Did what?"

Purpl jumped, and stopped laughing. Duncan.

"Uh. . . Toby took an arrow to the knee." she said hastily.

Saphire noticed what was going on, and slowly - and self-consciously - walked off.

"Oh, really?" he laughed. It was kinda awkward because Purpl wasn't laughing. No one was.

"Uh. Ha, ha. Yeah. . ." she ducked her head and continued firing arrows.

Mark noticed that Duncan looked a bit hurt by Purpl's response. He wondered what was going on between them.

Duncan solemnly moved to another hole to shoot.

"Uh, what just happened?" Mark moved to a hole next to him.

"Nothing." Duncan mumbled.

"Nothing." was right.

**/~*~\**

Amy and Honeydew moved stealthily to a half-made bridge.

"Okay, You finish this, and I'll cover you."

"Okay. If any arrows come, you're warning me. I don't want to fall to the bottomless pit. Of doom." Simon added.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

The dwarf started scaffolding to the other side. No one had noticed them. Yet.

Amy started to come up with a brilliant, smashing plan.

She observed how the ladder was the only way up and down from the bridge. If she ladder-camped, they'd be stuck up there, and focused on her. If her team-mates

could build a bridge to the other side . . .

Simon had finished the bridge. She carefully climbed over, equipping her sword.

She crouched her way to the ladder. No point giving yourself away. She saw Purpl fire an arrow, miss, then - frustrated - stomped to the ladder and took out her

sword. Amy smirked. How weird it was to plan to virtually murder her best friend.

Amy tried to silently climb the ladder, but the sounds were too loud. Purpl spotted her. "Amy!" she climbed down, sword at the ready.

"'Sup, Purpl!?" Amy grinned.

Purpl climbed down the second ladder until they were level with each other. "You seriously came across alone? That's suicide."

"Not when you have a plan." Amy hefted her iron sword. "No hard feelings, friend, but I gotta kill you now."

Amy thrust her sword and Purpl blocked. They both had sword skills, and they had been trained in melee together by Lewis. They'd also been travel partners ever

since the first week they'd spawned. They were evenly matched. But Amy had the advantage. She was a Hardcore Parkourist. Purpl had strength's too, like PvP

and Ore Dousing, but Amy was better at hanging on to things. They both thrust at the same time, only succeeding to knock each other off the ladder to the hard fall

below.

At the last second, Amy grabbed the ladder. Purpl wasn't so lucky. She hit the ground from forty-five blocks, taking out all ten hearts. Dead.

Oh, yeah. She respawned, mad, at the Red spawn.

"Flippin' heck, Amy!" she yelled into the mic.

Back at the ladder, Amy snickered. "G'job, Purpl." she looked around at Purpl's stuff, and grabbed her armour, and laughed at her discovery, "Purpl . . . I picked up

most of your armour, but. . . your trousers are missing. . ."

All conversation on Skype faltered. Then, MC Martyn spoke up. "Lost . . . trousers?"

"Yup." Amy contributed.

"Everybody search for Purpl's trousers!" Simon chimed in.

"What?!" Purpl said.

"#findtrousers!" Toby yelled in revenge.

The occupants of the server exploded laughing, making all conversation on Skype inaudible.

"Ahh! Wall of Noise!" MC Martyn was then seized by bad memories.

"Burn the witch!" Toby yelled. "He turned me into a newt!"

"SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Saphire yelled. "Ten minutes is up, anyway! Time to switch servers. MineZ time."

On cue, Duncan took a remote out of his lab coat, and tp'd all of them all across the deadly world of MineZ, making sure their spawn's were far from each other.

* * *

**My chap's are getting longer . . .**

**And, btw, that lost trousers thing really did happen to me. On MC of course! **

**Oh yeah, speaking of MC: **

**POISONOUS PO-TAT-OS!**

**CYA!**


	5. The First Shot in The Prank War

**Hey, guys. So, in the last chap, they went to a server called Epsilon.**

**If you want to play on the server (which I do not own), then here's the IP:**

**epsilon,oc,tc (change commas into dots)**

_**Oh, yeah! I almost forgot:**_

***reads from a very official-looking podium* I give this shout out to The Onyx Dragon for reviewing getting this ****question right:**

**"(Hey! Who knows what 'omniscient' means? Tell me in reviews! If you get it right you get a shout out in ****another story of mine, and virtual cookies**

**(::) (::) (::) (::).)" And those were my exact words.**

**Also, he got the cookies.**

**[In this chap, you will be reading from a character's POV, and this character's thoughts will probably (and ****hopefully) answer some questions, and **

**I'llbe doing the POVs a bit differently now.]**

**Extra side-note: In the last chap who knows where I got the idea of "with a flick of your finger, a screen will **

**appear before you"? Tell in reviews.**

**(If you're a Sapling, you'll probably know!)**

_**Gah, wall of text!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, ****whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_.

* * *

**/~*~\ 4 /~*~\**

_**MARTYN (IRL)**_

**IN THE PAST DAY, MARTYN LEARNED ONE THING ABOUT MINECRAFTIA: TELEPORTATION HURTS.**

Martyn "woke up" half sunken in the waves, wearing a crude leather chestplate. He tried to look around, but his line of vision was all blurry, like ripples in water.

Also, things looked a bit diffrent for some reason.

"Ow." he groaned, "'The heck, Duncan. You spawned me in water." Martyn managed to sit up.

The nausea was wearing off him, and he could see prickly cacti, sand dunes, and just barely in his line of vision (render-distance) he could see sandstone ruins.

"It's nothing new, really." Lewis said from halfway across the map through Skype. "We _all_ spawn in water, with a bottle, a sword, a bandage, and an ender pearl.

And a bit of armour. Like everyone."

"Oh, are we on a public server?" Toby asked.

"Yes." Duncan answered.

"What does that mean?" Kyle grumbled.

"We're with other Minecraftians." Honeydew said, "Some people are friendly, some just want to see the world burn." he looked around at the dark wood forest he was

in, "Ohh, it'd be a lot better I 'ad some Jaffas."

"You can make alliances with other MCs , if they agree to team up." Saphire suggested, for some reason her voice seemed different, as if she were trying not to

laugh, "Press the F3 button on your monitor for coordinates." They all followed suit.

After a pause, Purpl announced: "My X coordinate is -202, and Z is -10."

Luna had once told them that she had experience with coordinates _many_ times, and knew the best, effective, way to get where you're going. "Hey, we're close." she

said, "My X is -109 and Z is -8."

"Wanna team up?"

"Why not?"

" . . . How in Notch's name do I get to you . . ? "

"Follow the -200 line, then head . . . North, and I'll go South . . ., yeah . . ."

Martyn listened to the two girls ramble on while he stared uncomprehendingly at his coordinates. He was sure _no __one_ was that far out, so he turned to his friend for

help: "Kyle, is there any way you can get to X: -1096 and Z: 23 ?"

"Hey! I can see you! I'm coming!"

"Really?" Martyn turned around to see Kyle running towards him, waving a wood sword.

"Yeah, I'm running to you!"

The Skype fell silent for a second, and then was filled with cries from the MCs that said: "No! Don't sprint! DON'T SPRINT!"

Kyle stopped dead in front of Martyn. "Why?"

MC Martyn broke the wall of noise by yelling, "If you sprint, it's easier for zombies to find you! Stop!"

"Zombies?" Martyn IRL asked, horrified.

"Yes." said Duncan grimly, "I'm betting that if you look around right, now, they're closing in."

He was right. Before Kyle or Martyn had time to even move, the loud groaning of a horde of zombies (approximately 7) reached their ears.

Both boys, unsurprisingly, screamed. They waved their swords ineffectively at the grotesque-looking un-dead. The zombies were horrific, with torn shirts, swamp-

green skin, open, horrible mouths, and brains showing, [not in the good way]. For some reason, they also had walrus tusks.

They looked so horrible that the two demigods nearly forgot their training. Nearly.

Martyn shook his head, as if to shake away the moment, and hefted his sword, then sliced off the head of a zombie.

The others didn't like that. They swirled around like a whirlpool, obviously trying to disorient the boys, and were getting faster. After a few seconds, the walrus-

zombies charged as one.

Kyle and Martyn were now forced to stand back-to-back, hacking at the ugly horde.

Soon, the last zombie had been slain. The demigods both sighed in exhaustion. Kyle had lost four hearts and three hunger, Martyn had only five hearts left, and four

hunger.

There was a loud roaring in their ears, for some reason. Then Martyn realised it was laughing. From the headphones. The others were _laughing_. For an angry second,

Martyn wondered why, then he remembered he'd screamed like a little girl.

Apparently, Kyle had come to the some realization, "Hey! You try and go get eaten by a horde of zombies, and try not to scream!"

The laughing continued, but two laughs stood out above the others. Amy and Saphire. Their laughs were hysterical, like they'd been holding it in.

"Oh! Saph, if you were here right now, I'd high-five you!" Amy laughed.

"Ha! Same here!" Saphire replied.

"What?" Martyn asked.

Amy sounded like she was trying to control herself from laughing again, "Best prank ever! Throughly epic!"

"How was that a prank?! We nearly got eaten!" Kyle exclaimed.

The other laughs died down as Saphire explained: "We changed your texture packs, so zombies look like horrible walruses! Good, huh?" Everyone agreed.

"The first shot in the war! The Prank War has begun!" Amy proclaimed.

All MCs groaned. "A Prank War? Really? This isn't the best time." Lewis said.

"Amy and I have decided that some good pranks can be morale boosters." Saphire retaliated, "And we made rules:

_1.) No inappropriate pranks_

_2.) If you are pranked, you get to clean it up_

_3.) No nukes_

_4.) Do not poison_

_5.) Do not prank someone who is uninformed of the prank war_

_6.) Do not use pranks that can kill_

_7.) Use your best pranks, and have fun_"

"Why is killing prohibited?" Simon asked, "We _can_ respawn."

"Haven't you heard?" Toby sounded shocked, "The Steves took over the Respawn Centers."

"The Respawn Center?" Nathan asked.

"It's where we go when we need to respawn, kind like your ghost going to a place to be put back into your body. Everyone's been there at some point. Of course, sim

training servers don't need one, seeing as the program respawns us immediately." Amy explained worriedly.

"Also, there are rumors that the Steves are planning to shut the Centers down completely."

There was silence. Then, Purpl whispered: "The Respawn Centers were taken over? How . . ?"

"Yes. I thought everyone knew this. Now, if we die, here is a chance we can't come back."

**/~*~\**

Martyn and Kyle trudged along the gravel path they had found, apparently going to a town called Portsmouth. Kyle had found a pair of leather boots, and had given

Martyn leather cap. Every zombie they saw still looked horrible because the prank hadn't been taken off. They needed food, and their weapons were quite broken.

"How's everyone doing?" Purpl asked. She and Luna had found each other, and were traveling North.

"Lewis and I need water." Simon answered immediately.

"I'm alone and at a town." Duncan said dully.

"I'm good." That was MC Martyn

"I found a NPC zombie! It has full chain!" said Nyla, it was the first time she had talked in a long time.

"Luck, lucky." said Toby.

"Kyle and I need food, and new swords." Martyn said.

"Are you near Romero?" Duncan asked, "If you are, then I can give you stuff."

"We're going West." Kyle said tiredly.

"Keep going, until you find a bridge."

"Fine, fine." Martyn sighed, straightened his cap, and trudged on.

Martyn couldn't believe he was back in Minecraftia. Yes, he'd been here before, and it didn't go so well. He pretended not to know things when the MCs explained stuff

that happened normally in their life, but the memories just kept coming back . . .

_Martyn ran. To be honest, he flew through the intermixed oak and birchwood trunks. He was tempted to look back, but __then what would he see? Creepers and _

_skeletons? Very likely. His full iron armor weighed him down considerably, but it __protected him, too. The skeleton's arrows just stuck like stick pins in the chestplate's_

_ white-gray surface._

_He ran until the trees thinned out, so he could see the night ahead. He didn't even know where he was going. He had __nowhere to go, seeing as his base was overrun _

_by endermen. His hunger bar was going down, painstakingly fast, and all __he had been: a few apples, and a fish . In front of him, a creeper spawned, right in his face. _

_Before it __could even turn to face him, he sliced its pixellated head off with his iron sword._

_Suddenly, behind him, a voice cried out. Behind him? He turned his head, but just saw the wave of skeletons that had __followed him for over two-hundred __blocks. _

_But, whoever that was, it had to be a person. What else could make such a __desperate sound?_

_Martyn made a split second decision, then decided to be the hero for once. On his hotbar, he switched from a sword to __wooden planks, ran to a tree and then built _

_upwards by jumping and placing a block. He jumped on top if the green leaves,__ hung onto a loose branch, leaned out, and looked around as the hostile mobs raged _

_below him, __"Hello?!" he called in the __general direction he first heard the voice._

_"Help!" the voice called back. The voice was high-pitched, like a little girl._

_He faced the direction he heard the cry and ran across the tops of the trees to reach the approximate area of the voice. He __ switched to a bow, and notched an arrow _

_to be on the safe side, and straightened his baseball cap for old-times'-sake. _

_When he reached a clearing he looked down, and truth be told, he saw a little girl in leather armor and a wood shovel, __fending off a pack of zombies by herself._

_"Kyeaah!" she swung her shovel at a zombies and they all flashed red in one big wave. She fought like an expert, but __Martyn could tell she was weakening with every _

_swing. He had to intervene fast, because if he didn't, the girl was zombie __feed._

_Her shovel flashed again, then for one merciless second, hung unbalanced in the air, then broke. The undead took the __chance, and charged in. "Help! Someone!" she _

_screamed before she went down. _

_There was really nothing to be afraid of in this world, because a quick ghostly pop-in to a Respawn Center would fix you right up, __ but this girl probably didn't know_

_ that. Martyn was tempted to just sit there, she was too close to death anyway, but he __couldn't just sit and watch while a helpless little girl died, so he decided to back_

_ to the edge of his tree's leaves, sprint, __cross his sword to minimize fall damage, then jump into the horde of zombies._

_He landed right next to the fallen girl. Martyn looked down at her to see that she had a shoulder wound that was oozing __blood fast. The pallor of her skin was _

_probably naturally pale, but now it was chalk-white. He had to hurry._

_He thrust his iron sword at the nearest zombie. They were already weakened by attack-by-shovel, so killing them all was __easy, and the rising sun was helping plenty _

_by setting them ablaze._

_In a few minutes, all that was left of the zombies were a few rotten fleshes on the ground. Martyn picked them up, if he __needed them. __Then he remembered __the little_

_ girl below him. He keeled down so that he could asses the damage._

_She was plenty pretty, but probably just seven years old. She had no floating name tag so that meant she wasn't a __regular MC, and was a real human being, and had_

_ somehow gotten into Minecraftia - like Martyn. Her hair was a mix of __red, brown, and blonde, and very long. The wind was blowing, so it looked like flames were _

_dancing around her face. She __had a splash of freckles across her nose, and had mulch-colored eyes, kind've like Martyn's, but instead of solid rainbow-__colored, every_

_ time you blinked, her eyes changed like a lava lamp. _

_He looked into his inventory for a bandage. Drat it. He'd used his last one back at his base. Martyn was no medical whiz, __but he knew he had to stop the bleeding._

_"Okay . . ." he said while he used a soft piece of leather for a crude bandage, "what's your name?" he thought if he could keep her talking, she might not go into _

_shock._

_"N-nyla Ark." she sat up, shivering._

_"Martyn Wood. Uh . . . how did you even get out here?"_

_"Followed y-you."_

Followed me?,_ he thought. This girl must be crazy. "Why?"_

_"Lonely." Nyla answered sadly._

_His walls crumbled. He couldn't leave Nyla here alone. But he had a few questions first. "When I left my base . . . you __followed me?" _

_Nod._

_"How'd you get in Minecraftia?"_

_Shrug. Then wince, because the wound still hurt._

_"Why don't you come with me." he helped her stand._

_No one finds Minecraftia by chance. Minecraftia chooses you. It plays with faith. That's why he knew Nyla _had_ to stay. __She was great help, and wasn't too much of a _

_burden. She prefered leather armour and stone tools, because it was __easier, and lighter. They set up a new base on an island in a swamp, and made little farms and _

_buildings around the area. __ After a while, Nyla became a little sister to him. He learned that Nyla looked innocent, but was an experienced and feisty __fighter. _

_He also learned one of her greatest secrets: she was a demigod daughter of Hecate. When he found out, he was __thoroughly shocked. But since she was she one _

_person Martyn trusted in this world, he decided to admit he was a son of __ the rainbow goddess, Iris. Nyla laughed because of the rainbow part._

_Whenever he asked how she'd gotten into this world, she just shrugged hopelessly. Martyn had a fuzzy memory of being __chased by a dracaena in the real world, _

_collapsing of fatigue, and then waking up on a tree in Minecraftia. He wanted to __find a way to get back to the real world, with Nyla, but Martyn wasn't exactly General _

_Eisenhower. So he decided to ask __his mom, and all those other gods up there, to help him. And one morning, his wishes were answered._

_"_Wake up . . ._" a gentle voice trilled in Martyn's dreams. "_Wake up, dear, you must get up . . ."

_And then, just because he was a restless sleeper, Martyn bolted up and yelled, "Twenty-four!"_

_"Ahh! You're awake! I've just been _dying_ to see you for the first time!" said a gentle female voice. Martyn rubbed his eyes __to adjust to the bright light filtering through_

_ the glass panes. He saw a middle-aged woman with warm brown eyes, a __tie-dyed t-shirt that read: MY OTHER CAR IS A PEGASUS, and worn jeans, and olive skin. _

_She had kinda-__long black hair __tied back into a ponytail. A beige tote bag was slung over her shoulder. Her warm smile was faintly familiar._

_In Martyn's brain -for the first time- something clicked. "_Mom_?" he asked Iris incredulously._

_She spread her arms like she wanted a hug, "You recognize me!" she swept him out of his bed with a flourish and into __her embrace. "C-can't breathe, mom." he _

_choked out._

_"Whoops." she let go of him, eyes sparkling, "Oh my Buddha! You look just like your father!"_

_Martyn was very self-conscious of his pajamas. The first time he met his mom, and he was advertizing Transformers. __". . .Really?"_

_Iris nodded. "You've got his eyes. That's why I fell for him." Martyn wanted to say something, but his mom cut him off, __"Well, Hecate is getting your friend in the _

_other room. She said to meet in the living room. Oh, and by the way, I love __the way you decorated the front room, it's very modern . . . " she really sounded like_

_any regular mom being overly proud at her son. Regular. By Martyn's standards, that was unachievable._

_In the wood-furnished living room, Nyla stood solemnly in Nyan-Cat pajamas next to a woman in a black-purple cloak that __Martyn suspected was the goddess of _

_magic, Hecate._

_They walked to the center of the living room, were Nyla had added wool couches for comfort's sake, and sat._

_"I understand you and my daughter are trapped in this game-like world with no escape route." Hecate got right to the __point._

_Martyn nodded._

_"It's so plain out here." Iris looked out the big window wistfully into the light blue sky, "If I could add a few rainbows to this world . . ."_

_"We found a possible way to get you back to the mortal world." the magic goddess said. "A portal of sorts. Made by magic __and rainbow energy. Simple concept of _

_constructing a portal and powering it with a strong source."  
_

_"And it will get us back?!" Nyla jumped up and down in her seat, tangled red hair flying, "Yes!"  
_

_"Calm, daughter." hushed Hecate, "If we hurry, we can gather the materials by sundown."  
_

_"We need materials? What do we need?"  
_

_"Er . . .," Iris took a note pad out of her tote bag, and flipped through it, "Convenience shop plans, rainbow renovation on __Olympus with Athena, . . . hmm . . . . Here _

_it is!" Iris ripped a page out of the pad and showed it to Martyn and Nyla, __"The plan is to split up, gather materials, then meet up here by mid-afternoon ,or earlier, _

_preferred." Iris announced, __"We'll use the buddy system, because Hecate and I don't want you getting injured out in this dangerous world."  
_

_"Mom." Martyn complained, who knew having a parent could be this tough. "I've fought a lot of monst-"  
_

_"Uh, uh, uh." Iris interrupted, "Better safe than sorry."  
_

**_Flashback to be continued some other random time . . ._**

* * *

**Longest flashback I ever wrote, and there's more coming. Gosh, that's a bit much._  
_**

**Anyway, I forgot to say this in the last chap, so:  
**

**TELL IDEAS FOR EPIC PRANKS IN REVEIWS! FOLLOW THE RULES, AND SEND YOUR BEST IDEAS! Also, **

**(optional) tell the reaction of the person pranked, and I might add that in too.  
**

**Welp, that's all!  
**

**Cya!  
**


	6. More Related Than You Think

**I may or may not be continuing Martyn's flashback in this chap, 'cause there's gonna be another flashback in this chap *claps hand over**

**mouth*. Oops. Shouldn't of said that . . . Nvm . . .**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_.

* * *

**/~*~\**** 6 ****/~*~\**

_**LUNA**_

**PURPL AND LUNA SCREAMED**. "Aahhhhhhh!" they both hacked at Mario's NPC zombie.

"Uurgh. . . -" Mario's zombie said, until its head was chopped off by Luna.

"Mario, when did you _die_?" Purpl was hyperventilating.

"Uh . . . a while ago." Mario answered sheepishly.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Purpl approached the pirate ship that Mario's NPC zombie had ninja'd from. They'd gone pretty far North, and had stumbled across a

_deep_ valley. Luna hoped that no more zombies'll try to ninja them.

"Didn't want to." Mario muttered.

It was uncommonly silent on the Skype, except for the occasional cry from someone being attacked by a zumble.

Luna stepped into the person-sized hole in the hull of the ship. It looked like the whole thing had been here for a _long_ time. Vines had somehow seeped their way in

through the wood, and in some places, the floor had given way to grass. Flowers and ferns dotted around the greenery. The only source of light was through holes

on the upper deck.

"My question is: how in heck did a ship even get here . . ?" Luna muttered

Purpl shrugged, "There are weirder things on this server. I once found a Netherrack building over a lava lake in the Stone Hills far to the North."

"What happened?"

"Jumped over the gaps in the bridge, Amy cheering me through Skype." she blushed ," Amy made me yell 'Sparta'."

"It was hilarious." Amy chimed in from a thousand blocks West.

"When I reached the second gap, she made me yell 'For Narnia'."

"No, she did that herself." said Mario

"You weren't even there!"

"Yeah, you did it yourself." said Toby.

"Shut up!" Purpl hissed into the mic. She turned back to Luna, "Anyway, I made it, and found health pots, and a hole of lava I was 'supposed' to jump into."

"Did you jump?" asked Luna eagerly.

"Of course." Purpl said smugly, "Then I fell out of the building and into the lava lake below."

"Wow."

"Wait, it doesn't end there! I fell into a hole with water, that led to four passageways."

"And then?" Luna prompted.

"I stepped on a pressure pad, and potions of poison came out of a dispenser."

"Ouch."

"'Killed by magic' was the death message." Purpl shrugged, "I was never good with magic in particular, so I took on Alchemy."

"Alchemy?"

"You know. Science, gold, rune symbols."

Luna didn't know. "Oh." She spotted a chest in the corner of the room, and walked through vines to open it. "More zombie flesh." she sighed. The rough, ugly texture

reminded her of that time, in this world. When she'd been trapped.

_**(Omniscient Narrator - kinda - for flashback)**_

Squeal!

_The pig's death cry echoed through the plains, with five more following. Luna hated having to kill animals, but she was starving. She kept the raw meat in her _

_inventory, __so she didn't have to look at it. Luna scowled. She hated this world and all who inhabited it. Why in Hades did she have to be stuck _here_?_

_Luna crossed he arms, and trudged across the endless tall grass and flowers. Night was falling, and she didn't have a proper shelter, unless you called a small wooden_

_shack in the middle of nowhere a shelter. She'd found the shack, and it had a sign over the door that read, _Ye Ole Lost Home_. She had no idea who'd made it._

_The old wooden door opened with a protesting _squeak_!, then revealed a dusty, partially lit space with a crafting table and a musty bed. She sat down, and opened_

_her inventory by flicking her finger in front of her, opening her monitor, and clicking the inventory icon. It held: the raw meat she'd collected today, stone tools, _

_a bow (ran out of arrows),__ an __apple, and a stack of wood. Luna arranged her items to where she could easily equip them. She'd lost her wand as a death _

_penalty on her first day._

_Outside, the first mobs spawned only blocks - the measurement system here in Minecraftia - from her door. Usually she would have waited outside to fight them_

_for xp, but she didn't feel up to it tonight._

_Luna closed her inventory and straightened up, like she was defying the unescapable fact that this world was totally against her, then promptly fell back onto the_

_bed, exhausted._

_Only a few seconds of silence passed before Luna heard the zombies getting hurt outside._

_Luna's eyes snapped open. It wasn't morning, the light outside was still a dark blue. Why were the mobs getting hurt?_

_ She opened the door just in time to see an iron sword flash in front of her face, and a skeleton fall at her feet, disintegrate, and turn into a few floating bones and _

_two arrows._

_The boy in front of her was about her age, older maybe, with spiky black hair sticking out of a green baseball cap, and iron armour. Under that, a green hoodie and _

_jeans. He __looked skinnier than Luna, and that was near impossible._

_They both stared each other down for a moment. Luna noticed his multicolored eyes, and how he had no MC ID, which meant he was human, like her. He stuck the _

_tip of his sword in the dirt. _

_"Hello." Luna began. Her voice sounded like she hadn't talked for centuries. That was partially true._

_"Hi. . ." he said back. He noticed she had a slight British accent._

_. . ._

_Awkward silence._

_. . ._

_"Sooooo. . ." Luna tried. She was never social, even in the best of times._

_"Hi." he said again, "I didn't know anyone to live this far from civilization." He grinned. Luna was already flustered, but he just succeeded in making her face redder._

_"I like being alone." she crossed her arms._

_"Are you human?" he said, changing the subject completely, "You don't have an ID."_

_"Obviously."_

_As the two exchanged snide comments with one another a creeper made its way through the tall grass, silently plotting the death of the people before his pixellated_

_self. Luna, let Notch bless her, saw the creeper and quickly picked up an arrow from the dead skeleton, equiped her bow and aimed over the boy's shoulder at the_

_ creeper._

_Now, after about two years in Minecraftia, Martyn had developed a kind of paranoia that everything - even a pretty girl - was out to kill him. When he saw her aim the_

_bow, it all had happened so quickly so that he thought she was aiming at _him. _In Martyn's mind, bow aiming at you = bad. Reflexively, he darted out of the way._

_The tip of the arrow did not follow him. Instead, the girl let go of the string, and let the arrow fly at full charge into a creeper's head that seemed to have come _

_right from _behind_ Martyn._

_Sulphur fell to the ground as the creeper hissed for the last time. The girl lowered her bow. She picked up the xp, and the little tinkling rang through the air that_

_signified she'd reached the next level._

_Luna stared ahead at the small wave of mobs inching slowly forward. "I think you better had come inside."_

**_/~*~\_**

_Martyn built a small wood encasing around the door so the zombie's couldn't bang on the door. The small space was barely big enough for two people, but Luna_

_put a furnace down anyway for warmth._

_"To introductions." said Luna, sitting on top of the crafting table._

_"Uh, yeah. I'm Martyn. Martyn Wood." he suck out his hand awkwardly._

_Luna shook his hand. "Luna."_

_"Last name?"_

_"Uh . . . ," Luna paused, " No . . ."_

_Martyn raised an eyebrow, "Really?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Oh." Martyn shifted uncomfortably._

_Both their stomachs rumbled simultaneously._

_"Hungry?" Martyn blushed._

_"Yeah."_

_"I have some pig meat here." _

_The furnace went out._

_"Bugger." Luna grumbled, "I probably shouldn't have used the last bits of charcoal."_

_Martyn equiped a pickaxe. "I could go down and get some coal."_

_"Oh, you don't need to do that." Luna got up. "I can . . . fix this."_

_She cupped her hands out in front of the furnace, palms facing each-other and whispered: "_Incendio_." In the space in the middle of her hands, a small burst of flame_

_appeared._

_"Notch!" Martyn jumped back in surprise. "This is a _wooden_ shack!"_

_"Its okay, its under control!" Luna reassured him. She tossed the flame into the opening in the furnace, and the stone block blazed to life, filling the small room with_

_ heat._

_"Um . . . uh . . . wha?" Martyn was speechless. _

_"A simple fire spell." Luna blushed. She didn't like showing off her powers._

_"A-are you . . . a witch . . ?"_

_"Of a sort."_

_"Do you . . . have a wand?"_

_Luna grimaced. "I lost it."_

_"I thought you needed one for . . . spells."_

_"True, but I have . . . other powers."_

_"Like what." Martyn sat down like he was expecting a story._

_"I know this'll sound crazy," she paused, "but I'm a daughter of the greek magic goddess Hecate."_

_Martyn was silent for ten whole seconds, and then burst out laughing. "Hah! That can't be a coincidence!"_

_"What?" _

_"My mom is a greek goddess too!" _

_Luna blinked. " . . . Ohh-kay." _

**_*sigh* To be continued when I feel like it . . ._**

* * *

**That took a while to write.**

**Oh, btw, this is BEFORE he meets Nyla.**

**Sorry I took a while to update. I'm busy watching an epic animie called Sword Art Online.**

**CYA!**


	7. AN: OOH NOO

**As said, OOH NOO.**

**I am postponing this story, sry. I MAY be able to get more chaps in l8r - OOPS.**

**See, Homestuck has 8een getting to me. I'm using Vriska's typing quirk. GLO8DANGIT. I'll stop iiiiiiiit with the 8s now.**

**The reson for the postpone is that I'm working on an important proj.**

**PM or review for further details on:**

*** The Proj.**

*** If I can get more chaps in.**

**Welp, 8YEEEE.**

**(globdangit)**


	8. AN: I'm back!

**Ohhh yeah, I'm back and better than before! I am closing this hiatus!**

**I have received new writing skills from my prolonged project and have finally mastered grammar (kind of).**

**I will be continuing this story, but lets get a few things straight:**

**1.) EVERY story I have ever written is purely improvisional, including this one. If something random happens, I may spend the next month**

**wondering how to resolve it.**

**2.) I'm still a bit busy on that little project. I may not have much time to do FanFics but at least I'm officially back. (If you are totally nosy**

**and want to know what the project is, all you have to do is PM me.)**

**3.) [Story-wise] I've decided that the group has spent enough time in training, and I'm going to pull them out for now, just pretend that some random**

**time-lapse happened or someone knocked you unconscious and tied you to a chair so you didn't get to see the last bits. FYI, they will go back to training i****n**

** the future, just not now.**

_**ON WITH THE STORY! (Glob how I missed saying that.)**_


	9. Quest for The Troll Face - Part One

**Now that the hiatus is closed, this story will go on!**

**So . . .**

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

**(Ahem, just saying, there will be a poem that I do not own in this chap, so , for further reference, each time I have a poem that I don't own, I'll put a **

**disclaimer and a link to where I found it at the bottom. Just saying, I am very paranoid about copyright.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_.

* * *

**/~*~****7 ****/~*~\**

**_OMNISCIENT_**

***randomtimelapseinwhichtheymoveonfromtrainingandge tonwiththestory***

**NOW THAT THEY HAD ALL GATHERED IN A GROUP** at the main floor of Honeydew Inc, Enterprises, Co, whatever, they had already decided

that the Meme idea could help them, so they still remained in groups, but only of four and six. Let me draw you a graph so you will not be confused as to

who is where:

_Group 1_

_Purpl-Marrow __Livid-Mark_

_. . ._,

___Group 2_

_Amy-Luna_  
_inthelittlewood-Martyn _

_. . ._

___Group 3_

_Toby-Kyle _  
_Mario-Aria_

_. . ._

___Group 4_

_Honeydew-Nyla_  
_Xephos-Nathan_  
_Saphire-Natalie _

Each group had been assigned by Tuft to find a certain Meme. Group 1 had to seek the elusive Troll Face in the far jungle. Group 2 would search for Caption 

Society  in the server of Glowstone City. Group 3 — ironically for Aria — would take the recently built Garry's Mod spaceships to chase the rainbow-farting Nyan 

Cat through the expansive Void. Group 4 would find the famed and feared Slender Man in the unicorn-less but mystical forest.

I will recount their (mis)adventures starting with Group 1.

Here is where this Fan Fiction really begins.

(Oh, sorry, did I break reality by stating the fact that this is a FanFic? Well, that's life.)

**/~*~\ Group 1 /~*~\**

Duncan pushed the button, thus teleporting them to the jungle where Troll Face was reported to have been seen last.

The problem was, they spawned on a tree.

"Oh, I can tell this quest will go just _fine_," Marrow stated sarcastically, looking out over the leaves to see how high they were in the ground.

Mark joined her on the edge. "How do we get down?"

"We can break the leaves to reach the vines," Purpl suggested, "But then we risk disintegrating the whole tree."

"There's water down there," Duncan pointed to a small pool of blue at the jungle floor, "Do you think we can make the jump?"

"Doesn't falling from high above into water hurt? I've heard that people have died from that."

Purpl shook her head, rainbow hair falling from her bun, "It doesn't work that way here. In Minecraftia, it's a sight for sore eyes to find water below you when

you're at world height. If you can even see it with your render distances."

Marrow had not understand a word Purpl had just omitted. "I don't get your MC speak, but I'm guessing water is good in this situation?"

"Exactly," Duncan said, "But the water may be a few blocks out of reach. If we miss, we die from fall damage; and if we die, well . . , you heard about the

Respawn Centers. We may not come back."

"What happens if we don't come back?" Mark asked.

"It's complicated," Purpl said, "There are conflicted versions of stories, but from _my own_ experience, it's like being what you call a ghost. Walking around as a

silhouette, unseen. Only being able to vaguely interact with living-world objects. Like this one poem . . :

_Silhouettes in my window...shaded purple gray,_  
_Twilight softly falling, ends another day._  
_Dancing shadows linger across yonder wall,_  
_Beckoning the darkness, midnight's distant call._

_Stillness settles gently on silhouettes so fair,_  
_Dancing in the shadows, no one there to care._  
_Curtains ruffle lightly in a breeze I cannot feel,_  
_Welcome charcoal darkness, my teardrops to conceal._

_Teardrops shed for no one, time alone 'tis all, _  
_Swiftly passing years gone by, never to recall._  
_Little girls and love that's lost, stolen by the years,_  
_'Tis time itself so fleeting that touches off the tears._

_Seasons of a lifetime, forever passed away,_  
_Tomorrow's but a shadow of another passing day._  
_Distant voices echo, veiled in misty mind,_  
_Yet clearly I can hear them like a crystal chime._

_Oh silhouettes of long ago, do play for me this night,_  
_Dance those happy shadowed days to fill me with delight._  
_When morning dawns silently, another passing day,_  
_I'll hold onto those memories, shaded purple gray. _"

Marrow and Mark stared at Purpl, but Duncan seemed unfazed.

"Um. Okay?" Marrow said.

"I'm gonna jump," Duncan said bravely, "If, I don't come back, tell Rythian that I still don't regret blowing up Blackrock."

Purpl rolled her eyes, "Oh, _please_. I _know_ you have a flying ring."

"We don't have that on this Tekkit update."

"Then your jet pack."

"Doesn't work outside protected zones."

"So we're not allowed to be op?"

"Nope."

"Notchdangit."

Marrow eyed the little icons just on the corner of her line of vision she couldn't believe that losing all ten hearts meant death. It was just like every video game

she had ever gotten the chance to play.

"Three . . ," Duncan said, backing up "two, . . _one_!" He sprinted and jumped off the tree, white lab coat flying. Purpl bit her lip in worry.

For a moment, time stood still. The sun slowed in its progress across the sky, and clouds paused in their drift.

Then they heard a loud _splash_!

"Woo! I made it!" Yelled the scientist's distant voice from below in triumph.

"Duncan?" Purpl said hopefully, "You okay?"

"Yeah, come down! The water's fine!"

Purpl took a deep breath, then ran and jumped yelling, "SPAARTAAAAAA!" Soon after, Mark and Marrow heard another _splash_, followed by laughter.

Mark and Marrow glanced at each other. "Together?" Mark suggested, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Marrow linked fingers, "Okay, . . ready, . . set . . , _go_!" They simultaneously leapt. Marrow closed her eyes. If they hit the ground, she didn't want to see.

She gasped when she plunged into warm twenty-block-deep water. Not knowing which way was up, she opened her eyes and saw two things infront of her.

The circular glow of the sun above the surface, and an odd gray creature clasping a potato in one tentacle. She decided to forget that last bit as she broke to

the surface.

Still holding Mark's hand, she climbed up onto the grassy shore, where Duncan and Purpl were already waiting.

"Wasn't that fun?" Purpl grinned. She looked at Mark and Marrow's joined hands and her smile widened.

"Oh. Um," Mark quickly pulled back, and both IRLers stepped away from each other.

Duncan laughed, "Why don't we go look for a Troll, hmm?"

* * *

**I'd say the adventure is getting off to a good start.**

**Oh, and here's that link to the poem (I think the link goes to a _dating site_, but trust me, I just typed in 'poems for silhouettes', and clicked around) . . . **

** www,matchdoctor,com/blog_98816/Silhouettes_poem,ht ml (replace commas w/ dots).**

**Oh, and remember that thing I said about chasing the Nyan Cat through the Void? Well, there's gonna be a special character in that chap. **

**Let me give you some hints: enderman, Yogscast, BLACKROCK!**

**If you have not guessed by now, HIS NAME WAS PUT IN THIS CHAP, FOR NOTCH'S SAKE!**

**Ahem, sorry, I just ship that certain character in an OTP.**

**One final hint:**

**ZOETHIAN.**


	10. Quest for The Troll Face - Part Two

**This chap will be the continuation of . . . "The Search of The Troll Face". **

**Starring: Duncan Lalna, Purpl Pengiun, Marrow Belle, and Mark Tawner!**

**AND A SURPRISE GUEST!**

**Now, before I go on a spazzing rampage about apples —**

**_ON WITH THE STORY!_**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, and the plot. Gosh, I feel so poor. . . NOTCH, PLEASE SHARE (or Jeb, whatever)!**

_**~ I dedicate this story to my favorite video game, Minecraft, and all its blocky awesomeness**_.

* * *

**/~*~\**** 8 ****/~*~\**

_**OMNISCIENT**_

**PUSHING VINES OUT OF THEIR FACES,** the small troupe of four journeyed deeper into the mythical Troll-Face Jungle.

"How are we even supposed to find this Troll Face?" Purpl asked, pulling an iron sword out of her inventory to slash at the leaves.

Marrow shrugged, "I don't even know what it looks like, much less what it even is."

"Supposedly it's some mischievous being that, well, _trolls_ you," Duncan explained, "Older accounts say that you'll hear something before it appears. And when

it does, it's apparently a sight to behold."

They walked in silence, well, as much silence as you could get in a jungle with chickens clucking, feet crunching on grass, and the scamper of frightened ocelots.

Soon, they came upon a small wood-and-dirt shack. Tacked to it, listing to the right, a sign read:

**_Nilesy's Best and Greatest_ #1 Importer and Exporter of Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories**

"What?" Purpl squinted, "_Nilesy_? I didn't know he made a pool shack here."

"He makes these little hut's everywhere," Duncan said, "I saw one by Hannah's place when I was fixing her owl landing runway."

"I wonder if he's here right now . . ," Purpl trailed off, eyes landing on a rustling in the bushes.

"You mean me?" said a Scottish accented voice. Holding a bucket in each hand, a man with the floating name tag of **Nilesy **stood in the brush. He wore a

collared shirt and a green tie. Next to him was a black cat that immediately scampered to Purpl.

"Oh, hello, Lyndon!" purred Purpl, "How are you, Lyndon, aww, your so _adowable_!"

"What are you doing out here?" Duncan asked Nilesy, "You should be in quarantine! Haven't you heard what's going on?"

"I don't need quarantine," Nilesy said, "I'm fine out 'ere! Selling pools to whoever passes by! Anywho, what's goin' on? I've noticed a dip in my clientele

recently."

"Um, well," Duncan didn't know how to start, "Purpl, care to explain?"

Purpl looked up from adoring Lyndon. "Oh, yeah, well, I did write a poem to explain." She stood up and rifled through her inventory-pack, then pulled out a

notepad, "It goes like this:

_Sunny day, cows are mooing_

_Shifting grass, sheep are growing_

_There from the forest comes a sound_

_All the Minecraftians run around_

_Then out come the Steves_

_The MCs hide in quarantine_

_In a place named Honeydew Inc._

_Where there is quite a stink_

_Then as foretold by a green-hoodied girl_

_The IRLs come to our world_

_Here to save the day_

_So we won't become prey_"

Nilesy claps, spilling water out of his buckets. "That was _amazing_, Purpl," he said, "but I still don't get what's goin' on."

"In short, some organization of Minecraftians called Steves decided that they needed to take over the world. They're spreading this disease that causes FPS

drops, extremely low render distance, nausea, and after all that, you turn into a Steve. Most of us have gone into quarantine at Honeydew's Jaffa factory."

"Then what're you folks doin' here?" Nilesy walked over to his shack and places the buckets securely in the one block space, "Out in the jungle, where a whole

bunch of nasties could jump at'cha." Then Nilesy sized up Marrow and Mark, "And who 're these?"

"Do you remember Tuft? Cloud_Tuft?" Purpl asked, "She had this idea about an undiscovered, totally op race that has weird powers. She called them the

Memes. Then Amy prophecised about a _whole_ 'nother reality where people just like us live, called the IRL Medium, where these guys came from. The girl is

Marrow, supposedly my IRL counterpart. The other one, Mark, is IRL Duncan."

Nilesy took this all in, "So how'd they get to Minecraftia? The IRL-whatevers."

Duncan sighed, "We all weren't sure about Amy's plan, but she snuck into my lab at the factory and teleported them in."

"Sounds like somethin' Amy would do. So back to the other question, why're you not in your little quarantine, hmm?"

"We're looking for a Meme. A Troll Face, more specifically. Seen anything like that? Heard weird sounds? Anything gone wrong with no explanation?" Duncan

said.

Nilesy thought, "Well, back in another jungle, Hannah's jungle, Owl Island, her melon farm stopped working 'cause someone nicked all the pipes, then they

turned her fishing shack into a gravel hovel. The enderman in that area are a little off but I doubt they can do all _that_."

Duncan turned to Purpl, Mark, and Marrow, "Sounds like the work of a Troll. Nilesy, could you take us there?"

"Sure thing; follow me, mates." He walked into the greenery, Lyndon at his feet.

**/~*~\**

After climbing down into a volcano, Nilesy telling them to turn around because he had to enter "a super-duper-secret code that no living soul but Hannah and I

know" into a computer, being roughly teleported — again — to another volcano, then journeying by the light of the sunset by boat past a lonely one-light-

working, disused runway to a a jungle island with wood platforms webbing along the canopy and large owls swooping about.

"Welcome to Owl Island, mates," Nilesy announced as they broke their boats on the sandy shore. "Here's the first scene of crime here, that tiny structure right

over there." He pointed to a a small hut in the shadow of a tree. They walked over the white sands and stood in front of the gravel building.

The group, unincluding Nilesy, circled the hut, looking for clues.

"I don't see anything interesting," Marrow said uncertainly.

"Maybe it was just someone just plain _trolling_ you guys." Duncan scowled.

They were about to agree to close this case and search somewhere else when a peculiar melody arose from the jungle.

"_Trolololololololol . . . Trolololol. . .__"_

"What was that?" Nilesy whispered.

"That must be the Troll," Purpl hissed.

Lyndon shot into the green, hair on end.

"Follow the cat!" Duncan announced. They all ran into the brush, only just keeping up with Lyndon's tail. Tripping over leaves and logs, they followed the feline

to a clearing, where the odd melody was loudest.

_"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. TROLOLOLOLOL."_

"There's definetley somethin' goin' on here." Nilesy looked around, and saw Lyndon sniffing at a particular bush. "What is it, Lyndon? Find somethin'?"

The cat jumped back and hissed, just as a floating white Troll Face came into view. There was no explaining what it looked like[, so I will leave a link below to

Google images].

"In the righteous name of Notch, what in the Nether is that!?" Purpl jumped back.

_"TROLOLOLOLOLOLOL. TROLOLOLOLOL," _it sang, circling the werided out group, darting back and forth, obviously trying to disorient them.

"Remember, we need to get it on our side, for the plan!" Duncan said helpfully.

"How are we going to do that!?" Marrow said, panicking. She took an iron sword out of her pack.

"Don't try to hit it," Mark warned, "I bet it can do a lot more than this."

As if on cue, the Troll Face bounced on the ground like a rubber ball. Each time it hit the ground, the biome changed. Desert, forest, plains, tundra, it was too

overwhelming. Duncan took out a red matter sword and slashed at it.

Then, the Meme stopped its tactic, and just hovered there, as if biding its tine for a larger attack. Rainbow pixels oozed from the spot Duncan had hit.

Interslime, the blood of the Memes.

It lunged at them. Not knowing what to do next, the group scattered. Then, from above, a dark figure and rider swooped down and clawed at the Meme. The

Troll wobbled, unbalanced, then fell on its ugly face.

"Hannah!" Nilesy cried, "Thank Notch!"

A girl with blonde hair swept inside an owl-themed cap jumped off a large bird of wisdom and landed on the jungle grass. Her tag read: **lomadia**.

"Nilesy," she said in annoyed voice, "You forgot to close the Cat Moat. The ocelots have gotten into the base."

Nilesy blushed, uncretian what to do, "Uh, . . sorry?"

**_Continued in Quest for The Troll Face-Part Two_**

* * *

**Woo, Hannah! One of the most awesome Yogscast members (they're all awesome, so that statement loses value). **

**I think they all deserve awesome entrances.**

**Well, stay tuned for part two!**


End file.
